The season of Love Sequel : Broken Hearted
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Ini sekuel The season of love : Taemin yang menceritakan masa kelamnya dulu, sebelum key dan Donghae hadir dalam hidupnya.


**Yey!**

**Author dapet request lagi nih dari readers!^^**

**Kamsahabnida ya^^**

**Okeh, ini sekuelnya "The Season of Love"**

**Selamat membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Taemin sudah rapi. Dia sudah mengenakan baju kerjanya dan mulai bersiap-siap kerja. Dia menatap anak perempuannya yang masih berumur 12 bulan, yang tertidur di dalam keranjang bayinya itu. Taemin mengusap kepala anaknya itu, lalu mencium keningnya. "Eomma berangkat kerja dulu ya Taeyeon.. jangan nakal.. nanti bibi Kang akan datang.. anneyong," kata Taemin pada anaknya, lalu keluar dari rumah itu.<p>

.

Taemin adalah seorang yeoja berumur 19 tahun yang sekarang tinggal sendirian di Seoul yang besar ini. Walaupun dia terlihat masih muda dan cantik.. juga mukanya yang masih polos dan imut..

.

Dia sudah menjadi seorang ibu.

.

Terkadang ketika dia mendengar rumor antara dirinya dan Jonghyun—pemilik perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, hatinya terasa pedih, walaupun itu tidak terlihat secara kasat mata. Setelah sampai ke kantor..

"Anneyong semuanya, hari ini hwejangnim akan mengadakan rapat, jadi diharapkan semuanya bersiap-siap," kata Taemin dengan tegas.

Posisi Taemin di perusahaan itu adalah manager commercial. Dialah yang mengatur semua karyawan tetap agar tetap berjalan sesuai dengan projek yang perusahaan rencanakan.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Setelah rapat selesai..<em>

"Taemin-shi," panggil Jonghyun.  
>"Ne, hwejangnim?"<p>

"Ikut ke kantorku sebentar. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Ne, hwejangnim," turut Taemin.

.

_Di kantor Jonghyun.._

"Gimana keadaan Taeyeon, Taemin? Apakah dia sakit? Dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Dia.. dia tidak apa-apa, Jjong. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Taemin.

Jonghyun pun menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat. Taemin membukanya dan melihat 500.000 won didalam amplop itu.

"Ini apa Jjong?" Tanya Taemin lagi.

"Mungkin kau membutuhkannya, untuk membeli keperlan Taeyeon, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi tolong diterima ya," kata Jonghyun merajuk pada Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dair ruangan itu.

"Umm.. Taemin? Maukah kau pulang bersamaku malam ini? Aku ingin menemui Taeyeon."

"Ne, Arasso. Tapi jangan terlalu malam karena Taeyeon membutuhkanku," kata Taemin tajam, lalu angkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

.

.

_Saat Jam makan siang.._

"Taemin, ayo dimakan dagingnya! Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Seohyeon, sunbaenya.

"Ah.. gwaenchana.. aku hanya tidak nafsu makan," kata Taemin lesu.

"Oh.. baiklah.. hei, Taemin.. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Taeyeon?" Tanya Seohyeon dengan sangat pelan.

"Oh, dia? Dia tidak apa-apa kok. Dia sangat sehat^^," kata Taemin polos.

"Apa.. dia.. apa dia sudah bertanggung jawab Taemin?" Tanya yeoja keriting itu.

"Omo, Eonni! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Sudah sangat cukup kalau dia masih menyayangi anakku, juga membiayai kebutuhan hidupku, jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi!" geram Taemin, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sepulang kerja…<em>

Taemin masuk ke mobil Jonghyun dan diantarkan pulang oleh namja itu. Sesampainya di rumah, Taemin mengambil kunci dari dalam pot berbentuk bebek. "Selalu tempat yang sama seperti dulu, Taemin," kata Jonghyun kagum. Taemin hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jonghyun masuk.

"Wah.. kau benar-benar rapi dari luar dan dalam! Hebat!" kata Jonghyun menganga dan speechless melihat rumah Taemin yang rapi dan terlihat asri. Lalu Jonghyun masuk ke sebuah kamar berwarna pink—kamar Taeyeon—anak Taemin. Jonghyun mendengar apa yang Taemin katakan pada anaknya yang manis itu.

.

"Anneyong malaikat kecilku.. kau sudah bangun ya.. eomma sudah buatkan susu untuk Taeyeon-shi ini^^. Eomma capek sekali, kau tahu? Tetapi.. karena ini demi baby eomma tersayang.. semuanya tidak apa-apa.. oh ya. Hari ini appa datang^^. Kamu pasti kangen dengan appa kan? Nanti.. saat kamu melihat appa.. bilang, _'__jeongmal bogoshippo appa..,__'_ gitu ya, Taeyeon^^? Eomma panggilkan appa dulu ya^^," kata Taemin, yang membuat Jonghyun segera beranjak keluar dari kamar itu dan pura-pura baru bangkit dari sofa.

.

"Jjong.. itu anakmu..," kata Taemin murung, lalu melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri—disebelahnya kamar Taeyeon. Jonghyun melihatnya. Taemin meneteskan air matanya. Dia pun beranjak menuju kamar Taeyeon.

.

"Anneyong, chagi.. eottohge jinae baby? Kau pasti sudah capek ya, dengan kesalahan appa? Mianhae ya… Taeyeon kalau sudah tumbuh besar.. jangan lupakan appa ya^^. Jangan bikin eomma menangis juga... Sering-seringlah membantu eomma.. dan tidak boleh melanggar 10 larangan yang ada di keluarga appa.. nanti eomma yang menjelaskan ya.. sekarang appa harus pergi.. anneyong^^," kata Jonghyun, mencium anaknya dan sekarang menuju kamar Taemin.

"Taemin… apakah kau mau memaafkanku atas kejadian tahun lalu.. jebal Taemin.. itu bukanlah kesalahanku..," pinta Jonghyun.

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu Jjong.. banyk yang harus aku pikirkan.. Taeyeon.. kantor.. kampus..," Erang Taemin, dan yeoja itu pun menangis.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=flashback=<strong>_

"_Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!^^" kata Jonghyun yang mabuk ringan, menunjuk ke Tempat karaoke di daerah apgujeong-dong—pada Taemin. Taemin yang juga mulai mabuk, mulai merasakan akibatnya. "Sepertinya aku minum terlalu banyak, Jjong.. jangan ke sana.. kerumahmu saja.. aku harap rumahmu lebih nyaman daripada tempat sampah ini," kata Taemin mulai melantur. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke rumah Jonghyun._

_._

_._

"_Jjong.. aku boleh pinjam kamar mandimu..? Aku sudah mulai mual.. aku ingin muntah..," kata Taemin yang semakin kacau. "Pakai.. saja.. aku tidak memakainya kok," kata Jonghyun yang semakin mabuk berat._

_._

_Setelah Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi, Jonghyun malah menyiapkan kasur besar. Jonghyun langsung menyerang Taemin, dan Taemin hanya pasrah karena dia masih belum bisa mencerna sama sekali apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Jonghyun menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Taemin dan.._

_._

_Terjadilah kecelakaan itu._

_._

_Keesokan paginya, Taemin bangun dengan kondisi yang mengerikan. Dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya (Author's message: Ini bukan rated M readers.. jadi jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya-_-) lalu Taemin pun berteriak karena takut. Jonghyun pun bangun dan dia juga baru menyadari—tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuhnya juga. Jonghyun pun berteriak karena shock melihat diri mereka masing-masing._

_._

"_**KYAAAAAAA!"**_

_._

_Akhirnya mereka pun berteriak._

_._

"_Jjong! Bawa aku ke rumah sakit! Aku harus memeriksa kandunganku!" tegas Taemin. "HEI! Apa salahku? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa terjadi hal seperti ini!" kata Jonghyun. "Taemin-shi~" panggil suster jaga itu. Taemin dan Jonghyun pun masuk ke ruangan pemeriksaan._

_._

_._

_Setelah diperiksa…_

"_Anda siapanya, Jonghyun-shi?" Tanya dokter itu. "Aku.. aku.. suaminya, d-dok," kata Jonghyun gugup. "Kalau begitu selamat! Istri anda positif!" girang dokter itu. "Ehh.. Huh..," Taemin shock dan pingsan. Jonghyun berakting seakan-akan Taemin itu benar-benar istrinya. "Minnie.. jebal, yeobo.. bangun! Minnie!"_

_._

_._

_Sepulangnya mereka dari dokter kandungan…_

"_Apa yang akan kukatakan pada orangtuaku.. tidak,tidak.. mereka akan membunuhku kalau sampai mereka tahu.. apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka..," isak Taemin. "Taemin.. maaf.. aku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau kau membunuh bayi itu, aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh,kau juga tidak mau melakukannya bukan? Aku ingin kau melahirkan anak itu. Jangan diaborsi. Apa kau mengerti? Aku akan mengakali semua alasan yang perlu kujawab ketika kau hamil. Kau akan kuliburkan setahun, Taemin, untuk menjaga bayimu itu," kata Jonghyun. Taemin hanya diam. "Ne.. baiklah..," kata Taemin._

_._

_Taemin pun diajak untuk pulang ke rumahnya. "Aku.. aku minta maaf ya Taemin atas apa yang kulakukan.. aku janji aku akan memberitahu kampusmu kalau kau sedang ada rapat dan harus tinggal setahun di Italia." "Arasso.. terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku sangat menghargainya, sungguh. Untuk permintaan maafmu itu aku masih belum tahu," kata Taemin._

_._

_Selama Taemin hamil, Jonghyun selalu berusaha agar bisa pulang cepat untuk menemui anak yang ada di dalam perut Taemin itu, karena selama Taemin hamil, sebisa Jonghyun dia menyanggupi setiap keinginan yeoja kecil itu._

_._

_Saat itu.._

_Saat itu KJH Records libur karena sedang ada krisis. Jadi selama itu terjadi, Taemin tinggal bersama Jonghyun._

_Di rumah.._

"_Jjong.. maukah kau menolongku..," pinta Taemin._

"_Apa Taem?" tanya namja itu._

_Taemin memberikan 10.000 won pada Jonghyun dan berkata, "Tolong belikan aku jus pisang, stroberi dan alpukat.. campur semuanya jadi satu.. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sedang ingin meminum jus itu..," kata Taemin terengah-engah. Jonghyun mengetahui kalau perempuan sedang hamil meminum atau memakan buah sebanyak itu yeoja itu akan merasa mual dan akan muntah.. tetapi akhirnya Jonghyun menyanggupinya demi anaknya._

_._

_._

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"_Ini jusnya. Minumnya pelan-pelan ya, Taem.. jangan dipaksakan kalau tidak bisa," kata Jonghyun cemas. Taemin pun meminumnya sampai habis, yang membuat Jonghyun tersentak._

'_omo.. yeoja macam apa yang aku hamili ini.. makannya banyak sekali..," pikir Jonghyun._

"_Waeyo Jjong..?"_

_"Ah.. ani, ani, gwenchana^^," kata Jonghyun dengan manis._

_._

_Beberapa bulan setelah itu, anak itu pun lahir. Taemin nyaris mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena kekurangan darah, ketika Jonghyun datang membawakan kantung darah yang dia beli dari rumah sakit yang letaknya berlawanan arah dengan rumah sakit dimana Taemin berada._

_._

_._

_Taemin pun memutuskan memberi nama anaknya Taeyeon sesuai dengan yeoja idola Jonghyun._

_**=flashback off=**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>=Taemin POV=<strong>

Yah.. aku menyedihkan.. menjalani semua ini sendirian.. walaupun.. Jonghyun masih menanggung biaya hidupku dan Taeyeon. Tapi tetap saja aku bukanlah yeoja polos yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah dinodai. Hidupku sudah tidak seperti biasanya lagi.

.

Tetapi tahun yang menyakitkan itu pun berlalu.. dan aku pun nyaris telah melupakan hal itu. Aku mengenal seorang namja yang bernama Key yang menurutku—dia benar-benar mengubah pandanganku terhadap namja. Aku melihat Key sebagai seorang yeoja. Aku menyukainya pada pandangan yang pertama.

.

Aku pun diajak mengobrol olehnya. Dan aku menyadari dari ceritanya itu, aku mulai melihat sisi kelam Key yaitu Gay- singkatnya Key menyukai sesama namja.. dia yang dicampakkan oleh namjachingunya yang bernama Onew itu karena perjodohannya, begitu menyedihkan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Aku jadi bisa melihat kenyataan. Walaupun dia mengalami masa kelam, Key terus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dia bisa melepaskan diri dari belenggunya itu.

.

Tapi.. ternyata aku menyadari kalau Jonghyun menyukai Key, juga Key pun begitu.. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan mereka ketika bertemu. Aku menyadari.. aku juga butuh belaian dan sentuhan seperti itu. Aku menyadari aku juga butuh ditemani, apalagi saat ini aku punya anak.

.

Karena itu.. saat Key berhasil mengetahui siapa secret admirernya itu, aku langsung membuntutinya ke rumah Jonghyun, karena aku memang sudah tahu kalau pengirimnya Jonghyun, walaupun aku ingin lebih tahu pasti.

.

Setelah mereka menyatakan cinta mereka masing-masing, aku memberikan hadiah untuk Key, ucapan selamat yang sangat berarti baginya. Ucapan itu adalah, "Selamat berbahagia Key."

.

.

**=Taemin POV End=**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Afterwards..<strong>_

7 tahun setelah kejadian itu, Key memperkenalkan Taemin pada Donghae, si pemilik kafe yang eksentrik itu. Taemin sangat senang ketika bersama Donghae. Suku duka mereka selalu bersama. Donghae sebelumnya sudah diceritakan oleh Key, bahwa Taemin memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Dia single parent yang kesepian. dan Donghae pun memutuskan ingin mendampingi yeoja yang rentan itu.

.

Donghae pun mulai menyamarkan ke-eksentrikannya itu didepan Taemin sampai 2 tahun mereka berhubungan, Donghae sudah menjadi namja yang sangat gentleman. Setelah mereka bersama sampai tahun ketiga..

"Donghae-oppa.. terima kasih ya atas semuanya^^. Taeyeon jadi senang itu kalau bertemu dengan Donghae-oppa^^,"Kata Taemin tersenyum polos. Donghae pun tersenyum dan menciumnya dengan lembut, seperti mencium seorang bayi yang sangat rentan dan harus berhati-hati untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ne, Taemin-chagi^^. Will you marry me..?" tanya Donghae sambil memeluk Taemin dengan erat.

"Ah, oppa.. aku sangat bahagia sekali mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu..! aku mau oppa.. gomawo oppa.. gomawo^^!" kata Taemin memeluknya semakin erat.

_"Kita menikah besok yuk^^,"_ bisik Donghae ke telinga Taemin.

_"Oppa bercanda ah mana ada langsung menikah besok?^^"_ kata Taemin tertawa, memukul dada Donghae pelan.

Mereka pun menjalani kehidupan mereka yang baru.. dan melihat ke masa depan yang cerah.

.

.

**=THE END=**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana readers, sekuelnya The Season of Love ini?<strong>

**Mianhae ya agak pendek..**

**Tapi.. jangan kuatir!**

**Author tetap akan selalu buat ff yang menarik untuk kalian!^^**

**Anneyong Shawols and Anneyong readers!^^**


End file.
